Persephone Kyvern
Persephone Kyvern (née Floros) is the Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts School, and the wife of Adrian Kyvern. Biography Early Life Persephone's mother raised her single-handedly, as her father was a married man who had no interest in raising his child by a mere mistress. He provided financial support to the mother-daughter duo under the table, as somewhat of an incentive to keep quiet about Persephone's true parentage, but otherwise did not interfere with the way Demetria raised her daughter. 1997-1998 School Year Persephone's father entered the picture around her seventeenth birthday. Persephone was curious at first, but the man was aloof and it soon became apparent that he had ulterior motives. Unbeknownst to Persephone, the agreement upon which Demetria and Persephone's father had come to regarding child support involved a betrothal of her father's choosing. Persephone was outraged. Graduation and Betrothal Despite Persephone's outright refusal to cooperate, Persephone's father insisted upon it and continued to act as her sponsor through the Ren Matchmaking Agency. Shortly after her graduation from Hogwarts, a match agreement was drawn up, signed and with that, a marriage had been arranged. Persephone continued to resist, and refused to meet her fiancee in the hopes that her future husband would be deterred and cancel the wedding, as she was unable to. Marriage Persephone met Adrian Kyvern on the day of their wedding, and although she could not deny her attraction to her groom, she still had a great deal of anger towards her father. After attempting to reason with an entirely unreasonable 'sponsor', Persephone toasted her father at the reception out of spite in an attempt to publicly humiliate him. Change of Career Despite having a very rocky start, Persephone and Adrian managed to develop a relationship. However, after Hogwarts' Herbology Professor retired and the headmaster began advertising to fill the position, Persephone applied for the position with not only a strong recommendation from her former Herbology professor, but experience from having worked at her mother's enchanted plant nursery in Diagon Alley. Persephone was eager to accept the job offer when Arthur Wurst wrote to her. Adrian was supportive of the idea, despite the fact that it meant he would scarcely see his wife, except in the summers when she would no longer be teaching at Hogwarts, and the occasional evening or weekend when he had coverage at his Inn. Cerberus Adrian and Persephone, uncomfortable with the idea of having their own children, opted to adopt an Irish Hellhound, that they named Cerberus after the guardian of the underworld. Personality and Traits Persephone is typically a pretty kind and gentle individual, preferring the company of her close friends in the familiar peace of her greenhouses to loud, rambunctious social events. Despite her gentle nature and pretty smile, a rose is not without its thorns and Persephone's comes in the form of a nasty temper that is fairly easy to provoke. Magical Abilities and Skills Stuff Here * Inner Eye: Persephone possesses clairvoyance. * Legilimens: Persephone Relationships Stuff here Etymology Ares is canon and the name of the Greek God of War. Kyvern is a variant of the greek word 'kyvernitis' meaning ruler. Trivia * Trivia Appearances * Daily Prophet - August 15 2015 Category:Class of the Titans Characters Category:Kyvern Family Category:Purebloods Category:Class of 1998 Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Hogwarts Professors Category:Slytherins